Infection
by bobweirdy
Summary: When Nico Di Angelo arrives at Camp Half-Blood, dangerously sick, Will Solace thinks Nico will be fine, and camp life will carry on like normal. Wrong-o. The sickness quickly spreads, and Will is challenged with finding a cure before camp is wiped out.


**Guess who's back? I AM :D**

**Did you miss me? I bet you did!**

**Well... I just read The Lost Hero and now I'm writing again.**

**By the way, did anyone else feel like The Lost Hero was rushed or something? I didn't think it was that good :/**

**Hmm... well, Here's a new story. Hopefully a new idea, too.**

* * *

The sickness has three stages.

During the first stage, your skin will turn pale. You'll become feverish. You will toss and turn in your sleep, muttering incoherent phrases. The world will be a (barely) living hell. It will look as if you won't make it. You most likely won't.

The second stage can be terribly decieving. You will appear to recover. Your spirits will rise with your health. You may tentatively return to daily activities. Your chances will suddenly look wonderful. That is, until the third stage.

The third stage will take who you are, twist it, and then twist it again. It starts slowly. You will begin to have a relapse. Friends may keep an eye on you. You will look at those friends and slowly start to forget details about them. Maybe you might first forget their parents names, or _their_ name. You will eventually forget all you've ever known about them. Then you will fear them. From fear derives anger. You will attempt to strike them down. They may have to kill you. This phase is the shortest, but the most terrifying and deadly.

If you think you have problems, wait until you get infected.

* * *

Will Solace woke up to the sound of mostly rustling feet and the sound of his cabin door opening and closing. The door to the Apollo cabin creaked and groaned as Will yawned. He grumpily pryed his eyes open, wodering why he'd been woken up early. Will didn't take well to not getting the full amount of sleep he could get. Groggily wiping sleep out of his eyes, he grabbed the arm of one of his fellow cabin mates who was moving about the cabin, grabbing medical supplies.

Will sat up and asked, in the most understandable voice he could manage, "Hey, what's going on?"

He hesitated as he looked over at Will. "Somebody is seriously sick outside."

Will frowned, any traces of annoyance about being woken up at such an un-godly hour disapearing. "That's not good. Any idea who, and what they're sick with?"

His cabinmate shook his head slowly and shrugged. "It's something we've never seen before. Looks bad, but treatable. But I didn't get too close. I don't know who it is."

Will stroked his chin. "Alright, thanks. Tell everyone I'll be outside in a few minutes to help."

The camper nodded and proceeded to leave the cabin. Will glanced around. apart from a few younger campers, it looked like he was the only one from the Apollo cabin who wasn't up and moving.

Great, he thought, grimacing. The cabin counselor is the only one who isn't being helpful.

Will forced himself out of bed and started getting ready for what he presumed would be a long day. He and his few brothers and sisters who were skilled in healing would have to diagnose and treat the camper's illness, which would be hard, becuase his cabin mate had said he didn't recognize it. While the other Apollo campers took bathroom breaks and ate lunch, Will would remain with the sick patient, because the Apollo cabin was down on numbers due to the recent Capture The Flag game.

Gods, was that a disaster. The Demeter cabin, on the team opposing Apollo, had rigged their flag with various organic traps. Unfortunately, their flag was next to a fifteen foot sheer drop. A few of Will's cabin mates had been thrown over the edge by stray vines while trying to flank the other team. Apollo's team had won anyway in the confusion that followed, but the campers had broken bones and gotten nasty bruises in the process. They had been placed in the infirmary, along with a few other Apollo campers to look after them.

Will frowned. That had been a continual problem during the Titan War. If a camper from the Apollo cabin was injured, another Apollo camper had to look after them, effectively lessening the field healers by two. But the war was over now, and the Apollo cabin was only needed for the occasional broken or sprained limb.

Most of Will's cabin had happily accepted their old day to day life again, but some resented not being rewarded for the Apollo cabin's resiliance in the war. Will personally thought having peace was reward enough, but some people were greedier.

Will finished getting dressed and rushed out of his cabin carrying a medical kit, almost tripping over the bottom of the door frame. He cursed as he righted himself by grabbing the open door.

The air outside was cold. Light rain was falling, too. Will suspected Mr. D was not in a good mood. No doubt he had been woken as soon as this sick camper was discovered.

Will shivered as he started towards the small gathering of people at the edge of the cabin clearing. He wished he'd brought a jacket with him.

As he got closer, he could make out a figure laying on the ground with people kneeling all around them and Chiron watching the proceedings. They looked as if they were about to pick the camper up, probably to move him to the Big House.

Will broke into a run so he could help his cabin mates. People started to notice him and nodded in acknowledgement. Will furrowed his eyebrows as he offered to help carry the figure.

On the ground, about to be lifted, was Nico Di Angelo. And he did not look good.

* * *

**I know, I know. Short chapter. But, this is how I wanted to end it, and this is how long it turned out to be.**

**So... I hope you enjoyed, and REVIEW. :D**


End file.
